


Party Time

by dreamkist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Bruce and company encounter thespecialpowder.





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).

Bruce ran behind Thor and his friend. They weaved through the people and made their way through the labyrinthine streets of the weird planet. They turned a corner and all three of them got faces full of green dust. They coughed and tried to wipe it away as they continued.

They stumbled through the crowd and Bruce became aware that each time someone grazed him he felt increasingly aroused. It was an odd time for that, but as they continued it only became worse.

They had to duck into a niche to avoid some guards. They were pressed close together. He felt his dick getting hard in Tony’s stupid pants and he couldn’t decide if the rubbing of the fabric was a good thing or a bad thing. He just wanted to get a hand around himself and take care of it right then.

“I feel rather… strange.” Thor shifted his body around and Bruce was mesmerized by the movement of his muscles.

One of Thor’s arms brushed against Bruce’s and sent jolting electrical signals through his body. He didn’t know if it was Thor’s power or just the effect of the dust.

Tony’s pants were getting tighter.

The woman they were with cleared her throat. “I think that powder we were hit with, it wasn’t regular powder. That was definitely,” she gulped, “one of the Grandmaster’s special blends.”

She said special blends like it should mean something.

From Bruce and Thor’s blank looks she realized she needed to explain. “Sometimes people use certain chemicals to… stimulate themselves.”

They were all silent.

“Let me get this straight,” Bruce said. “We got sex dusted. The powder contains some form of chemical that causes arousal.”

She nodded.

“Well,” he looked around wildly, “what are we supposed to do now?”

“Use one of your PhDs.”

“That’s not helping, Thor.”

“It takes hours to wear off. We don’t have time.” She looked like she had to brace herself to say her next words, “We need to go take care of this now.”

“Why?” Bruce asked. “We can ignore it. We’re all adults here, not controlled by...” he trailed off as Thor reached out and brushed some of the powder off Bruce’s cheek. “What was I saying?” he asked.

“It only gets stronger. If you want it to go away you have to…” she trailed off and raised her eyebrows.

“Masturbate?” Bruce blurted.

“No, that won’t work.”

“Why not?”

“It has to be with another person. Something to do with all the body’s chemicals.”

Bruce stared at her.

Thor interrupted Bruce’s staring. “I believe what the fair lady,” she made a disgusted sound, “is saying is that we must have intercourse.”

“The only way to make it stop is to…” Bruce gestured helplessly. “Of course it is,” he said to himself.

Thor rubbed his big hands across his own pecs and Bruce really couldn’t think when he did that. He looked to her and noticed she was affected by it too even though she was hiding it better. The quick rise and fall of her chest and enlarged pupils gave it away.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and gave up. “Ok, let’s do it.”

“Then we shall have sex?” Thor boomed, far too excited, and drew strange looks from people passing by.

“I know a place,” the woman said and led them to a building that looked like some kind of motel. A motel on another planet; a space motel, it might be called. And that was how Bruce found himself pushed up against the dirty wall with Thor of all people rubbing against him.

Thor wasn’t hesitant at all, at least not with Bruce. They both hesitated to touch her because even in their addled states they were aware that touching her might be the last thing they ever did.

She finally rolled her eyes and took Bruce’s hand to put it on her hip. She took one of Thor’s hands and placed it on her breast. Everything escalated from there.

“Your muscles are so hard and your skin is so soft,” Bruce said between planting kisses along her neck.

“Alright, enough of that,” and she used Bruce’s hair to pull him away. She tossed him on the bed and Thor followed.

His clothes were summarily removed off and two pairs of strong hands traveled all over his body. They spread his legs, Thor tugged at his aching dick, and she squeezed his balls hard. There were hands all over him and every touch sent pleasure through him.

She pulled him up from the bed and said, “Better get him wet.” Bruce’s eyes widened. Thor had taken his clothes off at some point and his large cock was at eye level. Bruce unconsciously licked his lips, and Thor’s cock twitched. Bruce took a steadying breath and went for it. He tasted the heavy cock and sucked as hard as he could. He was rewarded by the moan Thor released. Bruce quickly began to appreciate what he was doing. His own dick leaked against the bed. Thor’s thighs quivered around Bruce.

He glanced up to see the woman’s ass, cupped by Thor’s hands, working against Thor’s face. His mouth popped off the cock and he stared at the sight. He unconsciously rubbed against the bed, but the friction only tantalized him further.

Thankfully, he was soon maneuvered over Thor who easily held Bruce up and lowered him onto his cock as she helpfully guided it in. The sound Bruce made at the penetration was probably embarrassing but he couldn’t be bothered to care. They were still for a moment to let him adjust for which he was thankful.

“I think the Hulk liked me too,” Thor whispered in Bruce’s ear. “He was always parading about naked. I am going to fuck you very hard now, Banner.” He punctuated the statement by letting Bruce drop all the way down.

Bruce groaned. He was completely full of Asgardian cock and he liked it. Then he processed the rest of what Thor had said. “You’ve been thinking about the other guy’s ass?” he was mildly confused.

“‘Haunted by’ might be a better way of putting it, but still…” he thrust up and Bruce forgot what they were even talking about.

Thor filled him up with his impressively large cock while she straddled him and seated herself on his dick. She was ferocious; she ground on him, all tight and wet. Between the two of them Bruce could only enjoy the sensations.

He lifted his head to watch her riding him. “Are you going to give me a hand?” He stared dumbly for a moment before he caught on and rubbed circles over her swollen clit. She shook and clenched around him with so much strength the little movements she made with her hips made him climax too.

She flopped onto the bed beside them while Thor got Bruce on his knees and bent him over. He pushed back in and pounded into him. Bruce gripped the mattress and held on as Thor roared with his release.

Thor slipped out of Bruce and assumed the same position as their companion--sprawled out and relaxed.

“Not bad,” she said as she lazily watched them.

“Not bad at all,” Thor agreed. “This was a pleasant diversion indeed.”

“Diversion,” a giggle escaped Bruce. “It was a diversion involving sex dust on another planet with gods from a different planet. Maybe I’m going to realize this has all been a very bizarre hallucination.”

Thor’s loud laugh rumbled through the room and he slapped Bruce on the ass.

Yeah, with the way Bruce’s life was going, of course it was real. He rolled onto his back to sprawl out with the other two. If this was his life, he might as well try to enjoy it.


End file.
